You're the Father part 2
by Huntress of Flames 55
Summary: THIS IS THE SECOND PART TO THE TRILOGY OF ONE-SHOTS! The father of Sakura's baby is denying he has any involvement. Sakura decides to take him on the Suri Show, a show that provides answers to paternity test to helping teens not to have children (Like the Maury Show). She hopes this will prove that the bastard is the father. What happens after the results are in?


You're the Father Part 2

A/N- Here is the deal with this story. My cousin and I thought of it together, I wrote the whole one-shot and then she was going to go through it with her ideas, and edits. However, things had happened over the years and she forgot about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

 **Summary:** The father of Sakura's baby is denying he has any involvement. Sakura decides to take him on the Suri Show, a show that provides answers to paternity test to helping teens not to have children (Like the Maury Show). She hopes this will prove that the bastard is the father. What happens after the results are in?

* * *

"Today, On Suri show, our first guest, is some young women named Aimee, who is wanting the father of her son to be within his life. Welcome Aimee!" Suri called out, his hand was on the micro phone.

The crowd cheered as Aimee walked over the small set of stairs and gave a small smile to the crowd. She sat down and shook hands with Suri.

* * *

Sakura watched the shows from the backstage where five another woman and herself were waiting for their turn. She sighed as she feed one of the twins as she looked around to see one other girl feeding a baby girl with a bottle of milk. The others held babies or were pregnant, with hands placed on their stomachs.

Sakura didn't pay attention to the girl's story at all. The next thing she knew two more girls had come and gone on the stage. Now was the moment of truth. She saw a smirk on Takara face as the male in question was crying out loud.

She assumed that he was proving wrong about something, Sakura waited for her name to be called.

* * *

Gaara stood at the side and watched as each male was called up and either told the truth. Some of them, were shock to see it was true that they gotten the female pregnant or had a child. A few of them were right where it came to the result's. He softly growled at the thought of it true. He had and still loved Sakura.

He didn't want it to be real, that she cheated on him but he had evidence to it by Mimi. He just wanted this to end, so he can go home with Mimi and go out on their date.

* * *

"Now, let's meet our fourth guest named Sakura." Suri said as his electric blue eyes sparkled.

Sakura walked out and towards the stage, she heard many positive words within each crowd people including Gaara's siblings; Temari and Kankuro were at the show too. Sakura went over and sat down on the chair with Suri on his left side and had folded her hands into her lap. She was nervous about the crowd and that this was on national TV but Sakura wanted Gaara to know the truth and become a father for their twins. She wasn't sure if she wanted him back in her life after all the rumors, words and fights he gave her over the last ten months.

"Sakura, tell us what had been going on? Tell us your story." Suri alleged his words to her. He could see the young lady was in pain and he knew it had to her hurt by going on TV and saying her problems on a national level.

Sakura nodded her head at her and stated" Two years ago, I meet the man of dreams and I loved him with all my heart. He and I had a heathy relationship for eight months until I became pregnant with our twins, at that time a new student at college was trying to get him. Something she said did that, he broke up with me and called me a cheater and a lair. I told him that I was pregnant and he told me…. That I was a slut and to go to the true father. I swear to him that they were his."

The crowd went out of this young girl. She looked at the camera and smiled but it was a sad smile that came across her face. Sakura was tired of the rumors, cyberbullying, name-calling at college. College…where people are supposed to be adults were acting like teens in high school.

"Sakura before I bring out Gaara and Mimi, they had a video to say to you." Suri stated as she waved her hand to start the screen behind her. Sakura glances at the screen and gasp at this to see Gaara and Mimi on the screen hugging and they had a peak before Gaara stated" Sakura you're nothing but a cheater and a liar. You cheated on me; your twins are not mine."

Mimi added on" When this test comes back and says that Gaara-kun is not the father of them. You better pack up and move. Girl, you mean nothing to Gaara and I. Hope you have a trust fund, you're going to need it."

Sakura wanted to cry but held herself together at the scene and wondered, _" Why, does she hate me? I'm not trying to steal Gaara's money at all. I have my own."_

Suri fake smiled when the screen turned black and said, "Let's welcome Gaara and Mimi."

* * *

Gaara stood at the side still as he watched Sakura, tell her side of the story. He rolled his eyes at this and smirked, she was nothing but a liar and this crowd was buying this shit. He shook his head at that. He could also see his older siblings within the crowd and had to growled at this as this was the first time he seen them since he broke up with Sakura and they took her side.

Gaara was called out as he meets with Mimi who was also here on the show. He kissed her soundly on her lips. Drawing out passion from them, Gaara heard, their names being called as he took Mimi's hand and walked up the stairs.

* * *

The thunderous boos echoed throughout the studio as Gaara and Mimi walked onto the show with sneers and glares at Sakura and at the crowd.

Gaara wasn't bother by the crowd; his eyes were only on Sakura. He just wanted to study today, but no this little cheater had him on this talk show. Sakura moved their chairs away from hers and sat back down. She glanced at Temari and Kankuro and smiled at them. They returned the smile with one of theirs smiles. They believed her and helped with the twins.

Mimi yelled and hollered at the crowd to shut up then she sat down and glared at Sakura.

"Gaara, do you believe that the twins are not yours?" Suri asked, and then his electric blue eyes glinted with half trusting.

The screen turned on to two twins, a boy with red hair and green eyes, and a girl with pink hair and jade eyes colors. The crowd could see that the twins were they children. They hollered out many vulgar words at Gaara who didn't do anything.

Gaara glanced over at the screen, and took in a quick breath. The twins looked like Sakura and him, their faces were small and round like theirs. Their facial looks and colors were not going to convince him that they are his. She could have dye their hairs that color or they can be his cousin's Sasori. Who did look a lot like himself all but his eyes.

Mimi would never lie to him as she was the one that told him what Sakura was up to and who she was with. He was happy with Mimi… but at the back of his mind, he knew he would always love Sakura.

"They not mine," Gaara replied after a long time of looking at the pictures, he could hear his siblings whispering something and their glares at him. "Sakura had cheated with numerous males at college, and even when we were dating."

Suri just nodded at him and stated" "Let's get t the polygraph results are in."

A person with white on came up and gave her the card. She glanced at the card in her hand and grinned.

Suri opened the card first and smirked at the crowd. "We asked Sakura, three questions with the polygraph and then I have the truth behind the father of Jiro and Ami. "

"Sakura when asked if you ever had sex with anyone other than Gaara, you said no. the polygraph indicated you were telling the truth." Sakura had tears in her eyes, as she listened to Suri, she didn't need to look at Gaara was she felt his stare on her face, she could feel his emotion of shock too.

"When asked if you had ever gone out on another date when you were dating Gaara you said no and the test determined that you were telling the truth." Sakura felt her tears running down her face.

"When ask if you told lies to Gaara, you said no, the test determined that you were telling the truth."

Sakura was freely crying now, while Gaara looked very shock and he looked at Sakura face, he now knew that she was telling the truth. He must feel like asshole.

* * *

Gaara felt his heart stopped at this, the first two questions Sakura wasn't lying about anything, with cheating on him or dating anyone when she was with him. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted to go to her to comfort her as he could see tears falling down her face.

He had to resist the urge to growl or to sigh at himself. He placed himself here. He did for not listening to her at all. He looked over at her siblings to see they both had frowns on their faces at him. He should have listened to them too.

* * *

"Wow, she must be a good liar on fool the polygraph." Mimi stated out loud.

Gaara thoughts, stopped as he glanced up and turned to looked at her and sneered out" Mimi I want you to take the test." Mimi gasped and pouted her red lips as she looked at Gaara.

"Gaara-kun…"

"Don't call me that." He sneered harshly at her.

Suri grinned "We can do that right now. But first we have the final card."

Mimi glared at Sakura, then at Suri. She pouted at Gaara but he looks were on Haruno Sakura, that bitch that stole him from her.

Suri motioned for the envelope that held the results of the paternity test. Sakura sighed at this and she already knew what it would say as she looked at her friends in the crowd and then to Gaara's siblings again with a small smile.

"Gaara, when it comes to three months old Jiro and Ami, you're the father!" Suri stated clearly and loudly.

Good. Let him suffer. It was time that Sakura had some of the burden lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

Gaara sat there frozen. While Mimi was carted off to take her lie deliver test. He looked at Sakura. To see she was hugging his sister; Temari. Sakura was had always told the truth. The twins were his and he wasn't there during her pregnancy. He felt more of an asshole now.

He wished her could have a time machine to go back in time to stop himself for being an idiot. He didn't know that his brother was coming towards him at all until his voice was talking to him.

"We told you baby brother." Kankuro uttered at him when he came over to him. "You should have listened to us but no you had to believe that female and left Sakura mostly alone in her pregnancy, if it wasn't for her friends, her parents and us. I'm sure that Sakura would have killed herself."

Gaara said nothing to his brother; he knew he was right about this. He stood up and made his way towards Sakura.

* * *

Sakura felt her heart being lifted as she stood by her friends. Ino had Jiro in her arms knocking him back and forward. While Naruto had Ami in his arms, he looked scared that he would hurt her, but Sakura knew he won't.

"Sakura," Gaara whispered. Her heart skipped a beat as she firmly stared at the crowd and had a few tears dropping from her eyes again.

"Well, look it's the asshole." Ino replied madly at the sight of him. Her arms tighten on Jiro.

A/N- Okay, that is the end of part 2. Part 3 is going to be edit as well and up soon. I hope to have it by the end of the week done.


End file.
